Wayne Brady (Chappelle's Show)
Wayne Brady is a villain in an episode of Chappelle's Show. Unlike Brady's family-friendly image in real life, he is portrayed here as a murderous sociopath who terrifies the actor/comedian Dave Chappelle. In the show, Dave Chappelle quits Chappelle's Show, but since he had already filmed the sketches for the third season, the network deems him replaceable and the hosting duties are given to Wayne Brady. After Chappelle decides to take the show back, he confronts Brady while the latter is hosting the show. Brady suggests that they host the show together, but Chappelle declines and says that he and Brady are too different. This leads to a flashback to two months ago, when Chappelle and Brady were hanging out one night. During the flashback, Chappelle and Brady are in a car and intend to go to a restaurant to get something to eat. However, Brady misses a turn along the way and stops by a local club. He yells at a couple of people standing outside the club and then pulls out a gun and kills one of the people. Dave Chappelle becomes frantic and Brady tells Chappelle that he is making him think that Chappelle is going to snitch on him. Chappelle reassures Brady, who is beginning to become aggressive, that he will not snitch. Brady calms down and resumes driving. Chappelle tells Brady that he does not have any money and needs to go to the ATM to get some. Brady tells Chappelle that he'll get some money and then stops at a nearby street corner. Brady blows his horn and several prostitutes walk up to his car. They each give him the money that they had earned that night. One of the prostitutes only gives him a single $100 bill, which causes him to become aggressive again. He is about to get out of the car and choke the prostitute until Chappelle intervenes and asks Brady to let it slide. Brady regains his composure and tells the prostitute that she'd better thank Chappelle. Chappelle screams at her to run from Brady and get some help. Brady gives Chappelle some of the money, but Chappelle (who is visibly shaken at this point) does not want it because it isn't "clean." Brady tells Chappelle that he is too uptight and offers him some drugs. Chappelle does not want the drugs, which causes Brady to once again get angry. Chappelle, afraid of Brady now, decides to smoke what turns out to be PCP. Chappelle hallucinates for a bit and then passes out. He is awakened by the sound of police sirens. A cop approaches the car and asks Brady to step outside. Brady shows the cop his license, and the cop is surprised to have stopped Wayne Brady, of whom his mother-in-law is a fan. He says that she will not believe this, and Brady responds that she'll never know about it before snapping the cop's neck. Chappelle is crying at this point and begs Brady to take him home. They go and get some sandwiches, and Brady makes Chappelle give him his sandwich. Brady then takes Chappelle home. He tells Chappelle that he had a great time and then shoots him in the leg. He then laughs and speeds off. Gallery Wayne Brady.png Dave Chappelle & Wayne Brady.jpg Wayne Brady & Dave Chappelle.jpg Category:Parody/Homage Category:Pimps Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Drug Dealers Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Male Category:Karma Houdini Category:Crime Lord Category:Sadists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Misogynists Category:Psychopath